Awaken By Truth
by Tsuhiko Takahashi
Summary: Everyone is back at Hogwarts for their 7th year, and through a game or two things change. after the final battle. Snape is alive, and wants to kno why. A detention and some Veritutserum will loosen some lips and revel quite a bit. The war had changed man.
1. Prologue

**This story will be made by me and my sister, Ichigo Sanero. This is my first one, but not hers.**

**We will be switching back and forth, She made this chapter I will be making the next.**

**Disclaimer: just about all of the Snape death scene is from the actual book. I can't kill Snape in my own words **L **so yes if you recognize it; it is indeed from the book, Thank you.**

**Pairs:  
**

**Nicolette ~ Draco**  
**Alex ~ Severus**  
**Hermione ~ Lupin **  
**Ginny ~ Harry**

**Prologue:  
**

Inside the dark, cold Shrieking Shack, the Dark Lord sat; along with his faithful pet snake, Nagini. Hidden and unknown was the boy who lived and his friends were underneath them in the passageway, listening as inches away the Potions Professor Severus Snape spoke.

"…my Lord, their resistance is crumbling—"

"—and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much a difference now. We are almost there… almost"

"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."

Snape strode past the gap, and Harry drew back a little, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he could give away his position…

Voldemort stood up. Harry could see him now, see the red eye, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness.

"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly.

"My Lord?" said Snape.

Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton.

"Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"

In the silence Harry imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled – or was that Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering on the air?

"My—my Lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You – you have preformed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"No," said Voldemort. "I have preformed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago."

Voldemort's tone was musing, calm, but Harry's scar had begun to throb and pulse: Pain was building in his forehead, and he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort.

"No difference," said Voldemort again.

Snape did not speak. Harry could not see his face: He wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master.

Voldemort started to move around the room: Harry lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury mounted in Harry.

"I have thought long and hard, Severus…. Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?"

And the moment Harry saw Snape's profile: His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in the enchanted cage.

"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."

"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it is happens. He will want to stop it at all cost. He will come."

"But, my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself –"

"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends – the more, the better – but do not kill him.

"But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."

"My Lord knows I only seek to serve him. But – let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can –"

"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Harry caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was the like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience in his burning scar. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally me the boy!"

"My Lord, there can be no questions, surely -?"

"—but there _is _a question, Severus. There is."

Voldemort halted, and Harry could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring as Snape.

"Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Harry Potter?"

"I – I cannot answer that, my Lord."

"Can't you?"

The stab of rage felt like a spike driven through Harry's head: He forced his own fist into his mouth to stop himself from crying out in pain. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was Voldemort, looking into Snape's pale face.

"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under the torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."

"I – I have no explanation, my Lord"

Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere.

"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore."

And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. It was marble white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind those blank eyes.

"My Lord – let me go to the boy –"

"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer."

Snape did not speak.

"Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what most happen."

"My Lord –"

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."

And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltougue.

"_Kill."_

There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly.

He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that could now do his full bidding. He pointed at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere.

Back in the tunnel and in his own mind, Harry opened his eyes: He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and all, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.

"Harry!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room.

He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: He did not know what he felt when he felt as he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off his Invisibility Cloak and looked down upon the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat.

"Take… it…. Take… it…."

Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Slivery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but it did not know what to do –

A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted it the slivery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look… at … me…." He whispered.

The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty as they closed. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

Two girls came up through the tunnel; they both stopped noticing Harry on the ground next to the dying professor. The darker haired witch stilled, silent tears fell down her face. She slowly walked towards them, dropping down on her knees on the opposite side of Harry. Suddenly she started to go through her robes, taking out different vials and her wand, she quickly muttered out different incantations.

Everyone froze as a suddenly a high, cold voice spoke so close to them that Harry jumped to his feet, the flask gripped tightly in his hands, thinking that Voldemort reentered the room.

"Alex, there's nothing you can do, he's gone," her friend said, as Voldemort's voice spoke.

After the speech from the Dark Lord arguing could be heard from the Golden Trio, but Alex did hear it, Harry left to watch the "last" memory of their professor; while Ron and Hermione went to join the Final Battle. Alex placed her head gently on Snape's chest. There she heard the gentle thumping of his heart. She quickly looked up at her friend, her eyes shining slightly with hope.

"I can do it," Alex whispered, the tears falling faster, she brought her head up, "Nikki hold him up for me," Nikki sighed but did as she was told, moving to the opposite side of dying wizard,

"Alright, get him to drink this," she handed the witch a vile with a milky looking potion. "Pour it in his mouth and gently massage his throat to make him swallow it." She quickly said when Nikki gave her a weird look. Nodding quickly she did as she was told, while Alex took another vile with the same milky potion and poured it in her mouth swallowing a little bit of it and the swished the rest in her mouth, then promptly spat it out.

"What potion was that?" Nikki asked as she watched her friend work, muttering a few spells at Snape's wound.

"It's an antivenin," Alex said as she picked the rest of the vials and handed them to Nikki, "These are blood-replenishing potions," she quickly explained, "every time I tell you, make him drink one of these."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" her friend said, worried. At first Alex said nothing as she stared at Snape, "Alex?"

"I'm going to suck the venom out," she spoke softly, Nikki almost didn't hear it. "Hold him steady," Alex quickly cut in as Nikki opened her mouth to object, sighing softly Nikki obeyed, she lifted their professor into a sitting position.

"Give him one of the potions before I start," Alex told Nikki, as she got in position kneeling with on knee between his legs and the other on his right side, so she was slightly straddling his right leg. After Nikki made Snape drink the potion, Alex gently took his chin in her right hand and exposed his bite wound. Taking a deep breath she began to suck the venom out, after she had a full mouth, she spat it on the ground away from them, and went back to do it again. After a few times, she paused so Nikki could give him another blood-replenishing potion.

"Alright," Alex said as she spat out one last mouth full of blood, "most of it should be out. Keep him up for a bit longer," She quickly removed her school cloak and ripped strips from it. Having enough strips she dressed Snape's neck the best she could, a small moan of pain from him, made Alex tear up.

"Gently set him down now," Alex told Nikki, nodding she did as she was told, "that's all I can do for him, we have to get him to the Hospital Wing. Alex wavered slightly as she took her wand out to levitate Snape. Nikki grabbed hold of Alex, "Let me do it," and with a quick flick of her wand, Snape was floating in front of them.

Everyone was in the Great Hall now, so Alex and Nikki were able to get Snape quietly to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey was rushing everywhere. She stopped when she noticed the two girls enter with the potions professor.

"What happened here?" She bustled towards them and then quickly showed them to two empty beds. Nikki first helped Alex into one of the beds then set down Snape into the other.

"Alex did all she could to help Professor Snape, who was bitten by You-Know-Who's pet snake Nagini," Nikki explained to the Medi-witch as she fussed over the dark haired wizard, "she gave him an antivenin, and took one herself, then gave him blood-replenishing potions while she sucked the venom out through the wound." By the end of the explanation Madam Pomfrey was staring wide-eyed at Alex, who was now unconscious from exhaustion. Shaking her head, the old Medi-witch checked over Alex, muttering how it was brave, foolish, and amazing what the witch did.

When Alex awoke, it was morning. Nikki was still sitting by her beside, along with Hermione. The two noticed she was awaked and smiled, "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"I've felt better," Alex replied laughing, as she slowly sat up with Nikki's help. Madam Pomfrey noticed Alex awaked and quickly came over, "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked checking her over.

Alex just smiled at the Medi-witch and told her she was feeling alright, "Madam Pomfrey, how is Professor Snape?" Alex asked quietly. The medi-witch gave her a soft smile.

"He's doing well, if it weren't for you he would have died," the elder witch told her.

"Um… Madam Pomfrey, if he asks, please don't tell him I saved him," Alex told her, "I just don't want him to think he owes me or something." Madam Pomfrey just nodded and then finished up with the check up. She cleared Alex to be able to leave the Hospital Wing.

"You saved Snape?" Hermione asked in hushed tones as moved to the edge of her bed, after the Matron left. Alex just sighed softly, nodding.

"Neither of you are going to breathe a word of this to anyone, not Snape, nor the guys, got it?" she looked at her two friends hard. They both nodded. "Which bed is the Professor in?" she asked, much, much quieter. Giving her soft smiles, Hermione and Nikki helped their friend off the bed and across the wing to a bed surrounded by curtains.

"We'll wait for you at the door," Nikki said, Hermione nodded and the two left Alex alone. She timidly stepped towards the curtain and pushed it open. Severus Snape was laid out on the hospital bed, a bandaged around his neck, fast asleep. Alex smiled softly at the picture before her, the 'scary' potions professor looked very peaceful while asleep. She reached out and gently brushed a lock of his dark hair away from his face, she smiled as he sighed.

"I'm glad I was able to save you," she sighed softly, and left her first love continued to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

With the war over and the school fixed and ready for the new school year. Students on the train were excited to go back or the new year and without the worry of too much danger. Hermione, Alex, Nikki, and Ginny sat in a compartment talking about everything that happened over the summer. During the summer the three girls had told Ginny what had happened between Alex and Snape and they all were wondering what might happen this year. That is if he ever found out.

Also after the war Ginny and Harry have started dating and have been almost inseparable. But to everyone's shock Hermione and Ron didn't last that long and decide that they were better off as friends, so later on he started seeing Lavender Brown again.

Among there conversation they ended up talking about crushes. "So, Mione now that everyone knows that you and Ron are never to be, got any one that has caught your interest?" said Nikki.

"Ummm… not really," Hermione replied, blushing.

"Oh my gosh, Mione you are so lying to us. Who is it?" squealed Ginny.

"Hehe, you know you can't hide it from us." said Alex, giggling at Ginny's outburst.

"Ok ok," she replied blushing "It's …." She whispered.

"Can't hear you" teased the other three together.

"I said it's Remus Lupin!" she slightly shouted, blushing more then they thought possible.

"Awww…. So cute, are little Mione is growing up and looking for a man" teased Ginny, while giving her a hug.

"My, you two would be so perfect together" Alex said gleefully.

"Yeah you two are like made for each other, I think that it will work out nicely" Nikki added.

"Yeah too bad he might not think that way" Hermione said sadly.

"Why is that?" questioned Ginny.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that all he thinks of me as just this little know-it-all girl that use to be his student" she replied, "Also with his break up with Tonks and the fact that he will try and use his age and lycanthropy as excuses."

"Hmmm… well then we just have to come up with some plans" Alex suggests "And while we are at it we can set little Nikki her up as well" she smirked "maybe with a certain blond Slytherin."

"W-what? Why do I need to be dragged into this?" Nikki replied blushing.

Just as they were going to get more into the conversation, Harry, Draco, and Ron stumbled in arguing about something quidditch related. Harry quickly told them that they would be arriving shortly, and giving Ginny a kiss, then turning back to his conversation with the guys.

Leaning closer together the girls whispered. "Let's meet up later and make some plans" Alex said. The others agreed and talked about other stuff for the rest of the ride.

After the feast everyone in the Gryffindor common room, the girls were sitting in a corner talking about classes they were going to have this year and the teachers that were here. Then just as they were going to talk about plans, a couple of others came over and asked it they wanted to join them in a game.

"Awesome, what are we going to play?" asked Nikki.

"How's about truth or dare" said Draco, coming in the common room with Blaise Zabini, carrying in some butter beers.

"Sweet, I am so in," said Ginny happily sitting next to Harry.

"Ok then lets get started!" shouted Ron.

The group sat down in a circle and passed out the butter beer. "Ok, Mione you know the charm for the game right?" asked Alex, and continued after a nod from the brunette. "Ok so I will get go over the basic rules for this." she paused to make sure everyone was listening "Ok, with the charm Mione is putting up you must tell the truth and if you don't boils will start to grow on your face and wont go away till you tell the truth. Also if you pick dare someone must accompany you to make sure you get it done. Any questions?"

After everyone shook there heads no, the game began. It started off innocent but soon got a little crazy.

"Truth or Dare, Draco" said Ginny, with a slight smirk.

"Dare, what else?" he said, proudly.

"Ok then I dare you to snog the girl that you have a crush on at breakfast tomorrow" she said, grinning.

"Fine, no problem," he replied, "Truth or Dare, Mione?"

"Hmmmm….. I guess I will do Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to go to any of the Professors class room and take something off there desk and put in the Great Hall where they sit," replied Draco.

"Ok, who is going to go with me?"

"I will," answered Nikki.

"Ok then lets go," said Mione, dragging Nikki off with her.

"Don't get caught," Alex yelled after them, they could hear her holding back her giggles.

They left and Mione snuck into Prof. Vector's class room and grabbed a text book off the desk. Then the both quietly went to the Great Hall, Nikki waited out side the doors while Mione ran inside to put the book down. As Mione was putting the book in the right spot Prof. Snape started to come down the hall, and before Nikki could hide he spotted her.

"Ahhhh….. Miss Chevalier out of bed I see," he said almost gleefully "20 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night, now back to bed."

"Yes, sir" she replied worried.

But Mione was right behind her hidden from view, after hearing Snape she hid. When the two of them got back they told everyone what happened. After their story they all decided to call it a night. As the Slytherins left to go sneak back to there dorms, the Gryffindors went up the stairs to their rooms.


End file.
